pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Cacturne and Banette
Vs. Cacturne and Banette is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 8/19/2016. Story The top 32 are revealed, with Brendan, Natasha, Drew, Harley, Anthony and Robert all moving on to the next round. The first round matches are revealed, as Brendan is paired up against Anthony. Brendan: The guy with the Swalot? Surprised he made it this far. Ian: He has excellent control and understanding on his Swalot. Don’t underestimate him. Brendan: Please! When have I ever underestimated anyone?! Max: Always. Misty: Usually every contest. Max: Especially the ones you lose. Brendan: Okay! Point taken! The next day, Brendan is on stage with Anthony, who looks nervous. Anthony: Okay. I can handle this guy. It’ll be fine. Brendan: Hey, Anthony! Relax! This will be fun! Anthony: Yeah, for you maybe. Vivian: We are beginning our double battle matches! Each side uses two Pokémon in a five minute contest battle! The trainer with the most points at the end will win! And now, let’s begin! Anthony: Swalot, Pinsir! Go! Brendan: Beautifly, Numel! Don’t fail me now! The two choose their Pokémon, them all coming out. Anthony: Swalot, Swallow and Spit Up! Pinsir, X-Scissor! Swalot stretches and opens his mouth, Swallowing Pinsir. Swalot then uses Spit Up, shooting Pinsir in the air. It closes its pincers, them glowing with dark red energy in the form of an X. Brendan: Beautifly, Gust and Stun Spore! Beautifly flaps her wings, a Gust hitting Pinsir, stopping its forward momentum. Stun Spore is embedded into it, the yellow spores hitting Pinsir. Pinsir floats for a moment from paralysis, as it falls. Brendan: Numel, give it an Ember! Anthony: Swalot, block it with Sludge Bomb! Numel’s hump begins to steam, as Swalot spits a ball of sludge into the air above Numel. Numel fires a burst of Embers from his hump, though they flow up slowly, Sludge Bomb going over it. Brendan: Beautifly, watch yourself! Beautifly dodges Sludge Bomb, as Pinsir falls into Ember, hitting the ground. Brendan: Now, Flame Charge! Numel stomps the ground, body lit aflame. He rams into Pinsir, it getting blown backwards towards Swalot. Anthony’s points drop drastically. Vivian: Brendan is showing off his skill here, as he’s in complete control of the battle! Anthony: You’re kidding! Brendan: Numel’s not a particularly fast Pokémon. Have to put those ideas into your tactics. Anthony: Urgh. Pinsir, use Focus Blast! Pinsir forms an orange energy ball in its hands, throwing it at Numel. Brendan: Beautifly! Silver Wind! Numel, Magnitude! Beautifly fires Silver Wind, which does a loop-de-loop in the air. Focus Blast collides with the Silver Wind, the wind catching and spinning it. Focus Blast rolls along Silver Wind, as it goes around the loop, flying back at Swalot. Numel stomps the ground, releasing a decent shake from Magnitude. Swalot and Pinsir become immobile, as Swalot is hit by Focus Blast. Anthony: Quick! Your berry! Swalot pulls a Sitrus berry out, eating it. Swalot swallows fairly quickly. Anthony: Now, Belch! Brendan: Numel, use Amnesia! Swalot uses Belch, the force of it blowing through the field. Numel takes it, when his head glows with a purple aura, as he looks confused. Numel: Numel? Vivian: And Numel seems to have completely forgotten the attack that just hit it! Both coordinators receive a drop in points, though Anthony’s go down more. The timer rings, as time’s up. Brendan’s score is higher than Anthony’s. Vivian: And with that, it’s over! The winner is, Brendan! Brendan: Alright! Brendan and Anthony go into the middle of the field, shaking hands. Anthony: Not bad. But I won’t lose next time. Brendan: What a coincident. Neither will I. After the matches end, the next set of battles are announced for the Top 16. Brendan is set up against Harley, while Drew is facing Natasha. Brendan: Oh, yeah! Time to stick it to Harley for trying to take me out! Harley: Hardly. Harley approaches, sneering. Harley: Even I know that your battle skills are only adequate. You won last time based on meer luck! Brendan: We’ll see about that tomorrow. End Scene The next day, Brendan stands on stage, staring Harley down. Max: I’ve never seen Brendan so pumped. Misty: He worked with me last night in preparation. And I have to say, he has quite a good thing going. Ian: Let’s hope he doesn’t fall for any of Harley’s tricks. Vivian: And, begin! Harley: Cacturne, Banette, take them on, baby! Brendan: Ludicolo, Gorebyss, don’t fail me now! The two choose their Pokémon, them ready to go. Harley: Cacturne, Poison Sting! Banette, Will-o-Wisp! Brendan: Gorebyss, Whirlpool! Ludicolo, Water Gun! Cacturne fires purple barbs while Banette fires blue fireballs. Gorebyss forms a Whirlpool of water in front of it, taking the attacks. Ludicolo dances out to the side, firing a Water Gun at Banette. Banette uses Will-o-Wisp, the fireballs circling Banette as a shield. Water Gun hits Will-o-Wisp, releasing steam. Both coordinators lose points. Harley: Now, Sandstorm! Cacturne spins, releasing a Sandstorm, it creating waves, encasing the field. The Sandstorm buffs Ludicolo, Gorebyss and Banette. Harley: Excellent! Now, Banette, Astonish! Ludicolo and Gorebyss try and see through the Sandstorm, when a black ghost face with red eyes pears through, startling the two. Brendan: We need to level the playing field. Ludicolo, Rain Dance! Ludicolo glows with a blue aura, as dark storm clouds form overhead. A downpour occurs, washing the Sandstorm away. Harley’s points drop. Harley: Heh. Too bad I’m ready for that. Cacturne, go for Needle Arm! Banette, Thunder! Cacturne charges in with Needle Arm, while Banette fires a Thunder bolt into the storm cloud. Ludicolo and Gorebyss dash away with blinding speed to dodge Cacturne’s Needle Arm. Harley: They both have the ability Swift Swim?! It’s not enough, though. Thunder comes down from the clouds, striking Gorebyss. Gorebyss groans from the attack, being blown back. Brendan’s points drop. Ian: I was wondering why Harley didn’t uses Sandstorm again, to negate the rain. Max: That takes away from his fear factor, though. Misty: It gives Brendan a slight problem if he can’t move at his will. Thunder is guaranteed to hit in a rain storm. Brendan: Ludicolo, Zen Headbutt! Harley: Cacturne, intercept it! Brendan: Gorebyss, Whirlpool! Ludicolo speeds in with Zen Headbutt, lily pad glowing blue. Cacturne moves to get in his way, when Whirlpool materializes around Cacturne, trapping it in place. Ludicolo moves at a blinding speed, striking Banette. Harley: Thunder! Banette fires Thunder into the air, as the cloud rumbles. Brendan: Gorebyss, Aqua Ring! Several rings of water form above Gorebyss, as Thunder comes down, striking it and causing it to explode. Another Aqua Ring forms around Gorebyss, healing its previous damage. Harley’s points take a big dip from this, while Brendan’s points gradually drop as well. Harley: Alright. Time to even the playing field. Cacturne, Revenge then Sandstorm! Cacturne glows with a red aura, and releases an energy blast, shattering Whirlpool. Cacturne then releases Sandstorm, canceling out the Rain Dance. Cacturne and Banette disappear in the sand. Brendan: Here we are. Ludicolo, use Giga Drain! Ludicolo releases several green energy streams, as they hit Cacturne, who’s speeding around in the sand. The Giga Drain remains connected, Cacturne’s path becoming clear in the sand. Harley’s points drop slowly and continuously as the Giga Drain remains in effect. Harley: Urgh! Pure luck! Banette, Astonish! Brendan: Gorebyss, Confusion! Banette appears at Ludicolo, mouth open as it gets ready for Astonish. Gorebyss uses Confusion, sending sand in Banette’s mouth. Banette stops, spitting sand out and moaning in disgust. Harley: Cacturne, go for Poison Sting! Cacturne appears, firing Poison Sting at Ludicolo. Gorebyss appears, shining through the sand with Aqua Ring. Brendan: Confusion! The water from Aqua Ring forms around in the shape of a shield, blocking Poison Sting. The timer buzzes, as the Sandstorm ends, the battle over. Vivian: And that’s it! Time’s up! And the winner is, Everyone looks at the scoreboard, seeing Harley is a decent section behind Brendan. Vivian: Brendan! Brendan: Ooh, yeah! That’s the way! Ludicolo: Ludi! Ludicolo goes over, grabbing Brendan and swinging him around. Harley is furious, returning his Pokémon. Harley: To think I lost to a little boy like him! Hmph! Harley storms off, as Brendan pets Gorebyss as well. Main Events * Brendan beats Anthony and Harley, making it to the Top 8. * Brendan's Gorebyss reveals its ability to be Swift Swim. Characters * Brendan * Anthony * Harley * Ian * Misty * Max Pokémon * Beautifly (Brendan's) * Numel (Brendan's) * Ludicolo (Brendan's) * Gorebyss (Brendan's) * Swalot (Anthony's) * Pinsir (Anthony's) * Cacturne (Harley's) * Banette (Harley's) Trivia * The order of the battle between Anthony and Harley were reversed from the anime. * In the next episode, Drew and Natasha will face off, meaning that Brendan won't face one of them. * Brendan using Ludicolo both times he's fought Harley is to represent May's Bulbasaur in the anime, which did the same thing. * This episode marks Anthony's final appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Grand Festival Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan